WAR
by Domenion
Summary: WAR. It is something that has plagued man since Cain and Able. It is in our blood. It is what defines human nature. It is. . .the end, of us. AN: this is a very bloody fic, or is going to turn into one, so not for the light hearted. Reviews welcome.
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End

The day for Bill's and Fleur's wedding had finally arrived and everyone was enjoying themselves. There was singing and dancing. Everyone was having the time of their life. For everyone who was invited this was a big treat because in the one month since Dumbledore's death The Dark Lord has increased his kill rate ten fold. Every morning in the paper there are at least ten murders or disappearances. Though strangely enough there is also news of dead Death Eaters with holes blown through them.

Suddenly screams could be heard in the party. Turning toward the screams everyone saw The Dark Lord and about a three hundred Death Eaters as well as a swarm dementors and a couple of giants running toward them. The party had now turned into a battle. Spells, jinxes, and curses began to fly back and forth between the partygoers and the Death Eaters. Within the first fifteen seconds half of the partiers had already been hit with curses, ripped to shreds, or been given the kiss. After about three minutes almost everyone had been either killed or injured.

In the midst of the conflict Hermione got separated from Harry and Ron, now she found herself trapped by five very large Death Eaters. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. Hermione then found herself looking up at no less than six large Death Eaters and one was sitting on top of her. The man on top of her grabbed her robes and ripped them away revealing her soft pink skin. The Death Eater then hit her across the side of the face. Hermione felt her jaw break with the blow. Then he leaned down and bit her nipple hard. This caused Hermione to scream out in pain. The Death Eaters around her began to laugh. Then the one on top of her slid into her. He started to pump harder and faster. As the third Death Eater was having his way with her his head exploded and his limp body gushed blood everywhere before he slumped over on top of her oozing warm blood. The others began to look around wildly. Then they heard it. A loud echoing crack caused everyone, both Death Eater and partygoer alike, to stop and look around. Soon after that all hell broke loose. Suddenly a giant came crashing to the ground. Blood oozed form the gaping hole in its eye socket. Those closest moved closer to examine the corps and found that nearly a quarter of the giant's skull was missing. Something grey shot out of the trees, about eight hundred feet away, leaving a trail of white smoke in its wake. This thing flew straight up then turned and fell towards the party. It punched a hole in the ground then detonated creating a gaping crater in the earth some thirty feet wide and almost fifteen feet deep. Something white hot pierced the chest of the other giant and it fell over on top of some Death Eaters. A second after it hit the ground it blew up showering the area with red gore. A blood curdling screech was heard from overhead as a Dementor was engulfed into black flames and plummeted to the ground. A white orb flew into the swarm of Dementors and exploded like a fragmentation grenade causing hundreds of smaller orbs to scatter into the swarm like the like the flack cannons of WWII. Some of the orbs peppered the ground like rain taking a few Death Eaters out. A burning red ball hit the ground in the center of a group of Death Eaters then there was a loud humming sound and all the Death Eaters within thirty or so feet began to scream wildly. Everyone, including Voldimort, watched in horror as the screaming Death Eaters' flesh slowly began to melt off. Soon they were nothing but charred black skeletal remains. Hundreds more grey streaks shot out of the trees and rained hell down on the Death Eaters. After seeing what was happening to his Death Eaters the Dark Lord ordered his remaining forces to retreat, but before he could disaperate his head suddenly snapped back and he collapsed into the remains of the wedding cake causing some of it to fall on him.

"So, from what you could tell they all just dieing," Hermione nodded. As soon this was said the witch stood up and walked back to her superior.

"Well," said a tall wizard.

"Same as the others," said the witch.

"Well, one thing is clear," said the wizard looking at the charred remains of some Death Eaters, "whoever did this must be a very powerful wizard."

"Sir, I've been thinking," said the witch, "perhaps this is not just a war between us and the Death Eaters, but rather a war between the Death Eaters and some unknown Dark Lord and we're just caught in between the two."

"What are you getting at?" inquired the wizard.

"The dead Death Eaters that have been turning up," stated the witch, "were killed using dark magic, more advanced than we've ever seen before and now this." The witch gestured at the charred remains." According to the eyewitnesses those Death Eaters had their flesh melted off and that giant was killed by a straight shot through the chest. Not to mention, there is no known curse powerful enough to kill a Dementor, much less several hundred of them."

"_Bloody-Fucking-Hell_," cried a witch staring at someone lying down in the cake.

"What is it," asked the wizard. As he said this he realized who it was who was lying in the cake. Lord Voldimort was dead. Everything from the eyebrows up had been blown away revealing a bloody lump of what looked strangely like raw meatloaf, his eyes which were normally of a demonic glowing red were now a glossy pink. This was a true shock for all of them. Not only was Voldimort dead but he had been killed by someone other than Harry Potter. Remembering Harry, the Ministry personal searched around for him. Finally they found him. He was floating face down in the pond, the water red with blood. Pulling him out they found he had been forced to swallow a carnivorous piranha worm. Meaning all of his organs were missing and there was a huge gaping hole in his stomach.

A dull thump was felt and they looked around to see where it came from. Then the trees moved violently and they saw it. A towering black giant moved out of the brush. A sudden breeze picked up and the giant blew away as if it had been made of sand.

"What the hell was that!" said a witch rubbing her eyes and blinking. Before anyone could answer the wind picked up again and a low unearthly voice seemed to flow with the wind. It was a slow, sad, but happy chorus of ethereal singers. As the song carried on golden orbs began to appear, floating on the wind like fireflies. The orbs crisscrossed, zigzagged, loop de looped, and swirled in a barrel role fashion. Around the smoldering remains of the house the orbs seemed to flow. Soon the orbs began to collect in the center, a mere five feet from the alter. After all the orbs had collected there was a blinding flash of light and where the flash had come from stood a man.


	2. It Starts

Blood ran down the wall as if someone had splashed it there by means of paint can. Bodies were strewn across the ground. Some of the bodies were intact while others were in pieces. Massive slugs, nearly three feet long gorged themselves on the numerous bodies. A bloody hand print was smeared across the only window in the room at a forty five degree angle. There was considerable blood splatter on the ceiling and all over the furniture. The floor was submerged in almost six inches of blood. A pentagram burnt red on the ceiling, the five walls, and the floor. A lit candle was suspended between the ceiling and the floor.

A hulking figure was standing near the portal. This figure was more than ten feet tall and sheathed in shadow. All that could be made out were the figure's glowing red eyes. It whispered something and the candle erupted into a towering doorway of solid flame. Blood curdling screams bellowed from the door. The wailing screams were that of the tortured souls of the dammed. Dark shapes began to move out of the door. Creatures of horrifying detail began take form around the shadowy hulk. Then the thing spoke to the others in a deep bone chilling voice that mortal ears were never meant to hear, "Come my brothers the mortal plane is ripe for the ravaging."

A screaming girl was dragged into the room. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. With a click of his claws the pack around the figure swarmed around the girl ripping her to shreds.

* * *

Hermione woke up screaming in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Ginny heard the screams and tried in vain to bring Hermione from her dreams. Others ran into the room only to find a screaming Hermione writhing around in her bed. By this time she was clawing at her skin leaving deep gashes all over her body. After several failed attempts to wake her up they took her to St. Mungo's. When they got her to the hospital she was crying tears of blood. When they got her into the bed she stopped crying and her eyes snapped open. There were no eyes, only bloody gaping sockets that oozed blood. The family was shooed from the room by the healers.

Several hours later a healer left Hermione's room and approached the family looking grim but calm.

"How is Hermione," asked a frantic Molly, "is she going to be ok?"

"She will be fine," said the healer in a tired tone, "she will make a full recovery but will be blind for the rest of her life."

"_Blind!_" spat most of the group.

"Yes, blind. It appears that she saw something in her dream so horrific that without knowing it she magically removed her own eyes."

"Can't you fix it," said Ron who was turning a mixed shade of red and green.

"I'm afraid not. Whatever she did is permanent."

"Can we see her?" said Ginny.

"Yes you can, but I will ask that you refrain from asking her what happened."

As the family walked into the room they saw Hermione attempting to feed herself. Her eyes were rapped up with gauze which was stained a light pink. She was so engrossed in the task that she had set for herself that she didn't seem to notice them enter. Having caught wind of something in the air, Harry began to sneeze. Hearing this Hermione's head shot up and turned in the direction of the sound. "H—Harry," she said in a cautious tone.

"Yes," said Harry. Before anyone could do anything Hermione shot out of her bed and lunged for Harry. Rapping her arms around him she began to cry.

"I s—saw you d—dead," she managed to say through her sobs. "Th—they r—raped me, th—then they w—were all k-killed and then th—that man sh—showed up and th—then th—the m—monsters attacked m—me and I w—woke up here."

"Well I guess that takes care of that," said Ron looking at the Healer.

* * *

After a week in the hospital Hermione was allowed to leave. Life at the Burrow was back to normal, well almost normal. Hermione who was always trying to learn as much as she could simply passed the whole, her being blind, thing off as a new learning experience and acted as though nothing was wrong. There was one thing however that seemed to make her very angry. She could no longer enjoy one of the simple pleasures in life, reading. For a while she tried to do without, but like all addicts she had had to get her fix. Eventually Ginny volunteered to read allowed to her. Fred and George showed up one day to see if they could make things easier for Hermione. In the end she got pissed at them and accidentally hexed Harry and Ron because her aim was so bad. Later that day Tonks showed up and taught Hermione a nifty spell which enabled her to read her books even though she was blind.

Bill and Fleur decided that they would postpone the wedding after hearing about Hermione's dream. "I know that what she said might not be true, but I still don't want to take that chance," said Bill the day they heard the news. In the end Charley solved their problem by getting them muggle passports and plane tickets to Las Vegas over in the states. Moody went with them for protection. A week later they returned husband and wife. Moody was a multi-billionaire because he used his magical eye to help him win poker. Bill told them that the first night over there Moody came back from one of the casinos ten million richer. When Moody went to Green Gots to get all his money exchanged he received a very nasty shock. Later that day he gave Bill a letter with a key inside. Once Bill opened the letter and read it he began to froth at the mouth fell over and started to twitch. Fleur out of curiosity picked up the letter and proceeded to scream and faint. Moody was laughing his head off. Seeing all this, the rest of the family came over to inspect the letter. Their responses were similar. By this time Moody was having trouble breathing because he was laughing so hard. Hermione having no clue as to what was so funny asked moody how much was in the bank. "There are two billion galleons in that account," he said while wiping the tears out of his eye.

* * *

A month after Hermione got out of the hospital everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and enjoying the morning for what it was. It was not a beautiful sunny day, but warm and damp. It was drizzling but it was still a pleasant day given the weather. A flutter a wings outside marked the arrival of the morning post. Ginny who was closest to the window took the paper and laid it down on the table without even reading it. The paper sat there for another five or so minutes before Ron glanced at the paper and swore very loudly. Molly heard this and was getting ready to say something when she saw the paper as well. She gasped and grabbed the paper from the table and began to read it allowed.

_DIAGON ALLY HAS BEEN DECLARED WAR ZONE. Late last night Death Eater forces attacked Diagon Ally. Ministry forces were sent to counter the attack but were required to fall back due to heavy losses. No word has yet to be received about the residents and their conditions. Not long after the Ministry was pushed out a message was received stating 'Harry Potter or they all die.'_

The paper went on to describe events leading up to and following the attack as well as a list of the missing. Not long after they started reading the paper Arthur and the twins showed up. The mood in the room went from despair to relief and a sad but happy tone. Soon after the family gathering Tonks and Moody showed up looking like they had gone through hell.

"What's the news?" asked Molly looking frantic again.

"The fighting has spread into the muggle parts of London," said a very tired looking Tonks.

"And the Ministry is powerless to control the situation," said and equally tired Moody.

"All across London Muggle and Death Eater forces are clashing," said Tonks. "Surprisingly enough, the muggles are holding their own."

"I saw one of their tanks, I think that's right, take out a giant," Moody said as if to add to the conversation. "When I was helping some of the civilians get to safety a dragon flew overhead followed closely by two flying machines. I think they are called choppers. Anyway one launched something that streaked away and smashed into the dragon completely tearing off one of its wings."

"So it has begun," said Hermione. Everyone looked over at her. "The war has officially started."


	3. Those Who Fight For Life

Private Anders peeked out from behind the concrete barricade. Seeing that the coast was clear he made a mad dash for a building on the other side of the street. All around him sounds of combat filled the air. During the night he had been separated from his team mates during a surprise attack from enemy forces. Now he was lost in war torn London alone. A noise down the hall caught his attention. Deciding to investigate he crept down the hall and peered around the door frame. In the room were three men all wearing black cloaks. Lying on the ground between them was a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. There was a necklace of what appeared to be bottle caps around her neck. She looked to be around sixteen or seventeen. She was crying and begging for mercy. The harder she cried the more she seemed to please her captors. Then deciding what to do, he quickly moved around the corner and fired. His rifle barked three times. His bullets killed two of the men with chest and head shots, blood splattered allover the place. The third man was hit in the shoulder. The force from the bullet spun him a full one hundred eighty degrees before he fell over to the ground. Anders walked up to the man and shoved the muzzle of his rifle into the man's face.

"_What did you do to her?"_

"N—nothing, w—we found her like that."

"_LIAR!"_

"No I swear. She was crying when we found her."

"_THEN WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING AT HER!"_

"_We were trying to make her feel better."_

"Th—they r—raped m—me," sobbed the girl. Before the man could respond Anders's rifle barked and ended the man's life.

"Shhhhhh, its okay, its okay. The bad men are gone. I'm here," said Anders as he picked the girl up off the floor. She began to calm down and then went to sleep in his arms. "Well fuck. Now what?" Anders was lost in London with a girl who was curled up asleep in his arms. This was a bad thing. Looking down at her sleep a thought came to his mind. _This might actually work to my favor. Besides she's actually kind of cute._ Tying her too his back he left the building and continued on his way.

* * *

"I can't believe they shutdown the flew and portkey networks," said and exasperated Tonks.

"Tell me about it," answered a gloomy looking Remus. "Not to mention all the anti-apparition wards."

"I hate this. We're stuck in the city with more than five thousand Death Eaters and various muggle forces." As of two hours ago all magical transport and communication into and out of the city was cut off. Tonks and Remus as well as countless others had been stranded in the city.

"Uh, oh," said Remus looking out of the window of Tonks' second story pad.

"What is it," said Tonks. Looking out the window she saw a huge mass of Death Eater forces walking down the street in front of them. Suddenly all hell broke loose as the Death Eaters were assaulted by muggle ground troops. Spells and bullets were freely exchanged. The muggle forces that were either not behind cover or not fast enough to dodge the first volley were quickly taken out. On the other side the results were quite similar. Soon things began to go badly for the muggles as two giants started to lob chunks of stone. Just as the muggles began to turn and run, two tanks burst out of the wreckage just ahead of the retreating troops and opened fire on the Death Eaters. One of the tanks was fitted with two massive chain guns. The other had twin towers of missile racks. There was a brilliant flash of yellow then a deafening roar as the chain guns lit up the other end of the street. Not even the shields the Death Eaters could conjure in time could withstand the steady stream of death that was being created by these two cannons. Chunks of stone, dirt, and flesh flew everywhere. As soon as the chain guns went silent the other tank released its payload. Missiles streaked down the street and impacted with the carnage the chain guns left behind. Once the smoke cleared the end of the street where the Death Eaters were looked like a small strip of hell. There wasn't even a street there only craters and chunks of concrete.

"Wow," said Tonks completely astounded by the ruthless slaughter which had just taken place before her.

"That was less than fifteen seconds," said Remus checking his clock. Suddenly the door to the apartment burst open and six men rushed in and forced Tonks and Remus to the floor.

* * *

Ginny awoke to a strange sensation of being watched. Sitting up in bed she looked around the room only to find Hermione sitting up in bed. A strange noise caught both of their attentions. Getting up out of bed Ginny crept to the door, opened it and peered out. Then her mom screamed and the sound of many boots began to move up the stairs. Before she could shut the door she heard Harry's and Ron's cries of surprise down the hall. Then someone grabbed her and threw her to the ground and bound her hands and feet. Next she felt something sticky rap itself across her face. Craning her head up she saw someone do the same to Hermione. Someone picked her up and threw her onto the bed. The person who threw her climbed onto the bed with her and began to run their hands over her chest. Try as she might there was nothing she could do. Looking across the room she saw someone in bed with Hermione doing the same to her. A rough hand was forced into her underwear. She began to cry because she knew what was going to happen. Her clothes were ripped off her body and her captor pushed her legs over her head. She felt something being rubbed against her folds. Knowing this was it she braced her self. But it never came. The person on top of her was pulled away. Sounds of a scuffle could be heard from the floor in front of her. Then she heard the sound of crunching wood and a scream of pain. Then all was quiet. The sound of a knife slicing through a lemon could be heard coming from Hermione's bed. Ginny felt someone grab her again, but this time it was gentle. "Don't be scared. We're the good guys," said a calm soothing voice. Ginny felt the ropes removed from her arms and legs. To her surprise she was picked up and wrapped in a blanket and carried over to Hermione's bed. Hermione curled up next to Ginny and went back too sleep. Ginny did the same as well.

* * *

The sensation of moving brought Luna out of a dreamless sleep. Opening her eyes she realized that she was lying in someone's lap. Sitting up, she turned and saw who she had been sleeping on. The man who had saved her from the Death Eaters was sound asleep. He was young looking. Probably nineteen or twenty. He had brown hair which was just barely poking out from under the helmet he wore. Looking back around the room she saw other young men, some were awake and looking at her while others were asleep like her hero. A dull drone came to her attention as she continued to take in all of the room.

"Attention passengers, ETA is five minutes then you can all get some much needed rest," announced a female voice from overhead. Luna looked up expecting to find a woman standing over her, only there was no one there. A woman to her left giggled lightly and smiled at her. The thing she was leaning against shifted causing her to slip and fall back into her hero's lap.

"Good morning beautiful," said the man looking down at her.

"Ummm, hello," said Luna looking up into his eyes and giving a rather large grin.

"We're getting ready to land on the USS Grizzly, said the woman to Luna's left. "It's an aircraft carrier being used as a refugee camp."

"Refugee camp," asked Luna looking puzzled.

"Yeah, all the survivors from London are being taken there," said the hero. "Oh, by the way, my name is Ted Anders and that is Sergeant Emma Gates," he said pointing to himself and then to the woman to his left.

"My name is Luna Lovegood," said Luan. A falling sensation came to her attention followed by a jarring thump. A door opened up to her right. The door seemed to lower revealing a brightly lit but metal floor.

"Come on, time to go," said Ted picking up Luna and carrying her down a ramp. She then became aware of the fact that she was outside and it was sunny and warm.

"Luna!" someone yelled from across the deck. Looking towards the noise she saw Ginny exiting a large thing similar to the thing she had just exited. "Luna you made it out ok," said Ginny running up to her and Ted. Ginny was wrapped in a large bulky grey blanket. Behind Ginny were Harry and Ron leading Hermione, who was also wrapped and a blanket, over to her.

"What happened to you?" asked Luna looking concerned.

"Death Eaters," was all Ginny said looking disgusted.

"Same here, but then Ted saved me," said Luna hugging him tightly.

Luna and the others were moved below deck where the rest of the refugees were staying. To her great surprise the place was not very crowed at all. Around one hundred to two hundred people were gathered here. Later on she found out that this was where all the magical refugees were placed. She saw a few people she recognized and a great many more that she did not. They all looked tired and sad. An announcement overhead told her that the last group had landed and that they were sailing to the states.


End file.
